


Losing a bet

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, it somehow got sinful, most of the ships tagged are mentioned, this is Birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wally accidentally walks in on Hal and Barry. He goes to Dick to complain, only to find out the first boy wonder bet on hal and barry getting together. Just who else did he bet on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be innocent and fluffy
> 
> what the hell happened.
> 
> oh well.
> 
> it gets pretty steamy
> 
> but yeah
> 
> enjoy

“I’m telling you dude. I’m scarred for life.”

Dick laughed as Wally flopped dramatically on his bed. They were both holed up in the speedster’s room, having been dragged here when Wally burst into the cave and started ranting too fast for Dick to understand. The red head was currently pouting, rubbing his eyes as if it would rub the image away. Dick was sitting on the other side, listening to his friend rant about his newest discovery.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Dick tried to offer, only for the older teen to send him a halfhearted glare.

“No, it was that bad. It’s like walking in on your parents fucking. But instead of my parents it was Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal.”

Dick laughed again, crawling closer to the red head and lying next to him.

“At least you didn’t walk into Batman and Superman going at it.”

Wally groaned, covering his face again.

“At least they still had most of their costumes on.”

Dick laughed again, enjoying the way Wally’s ears turned red at the statement.

“Guess Artemis owes me ten bucks.”

Wally shot him a betrayed look. Dick had on a shit eating grin as he held his hands up and tried to defend himself.

“Hey, she wondered who in the League were banging who. After she found out about the whole Batman and Superman incident-“

“Superbat.”

Dick raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “What?”

“Superbat. That’s what their couple name is.” Wally stated matter of factly. The first boy wonder stared at him in disbelief for a second before he chuckled and continued.

“Okay. After the Superbat incident we made bets on who would bang who. Naturally she won the Green arrow and Black Canary one. I betted Flash and Green Lantern.”

Wally groaned again, rolling around so his face was in his pillow. He let out a muffled “I feel so betrayed” before he suddenly sat up.

“What do you think their couple name would be?”

Dick frowned in thought for a second. “I’m going with GreenFlash?”

“FlashGreenade?” Wally offered. Dick chuckled.

“Sounds like a sport drink.”

Wally scrunched up his nose. “Yeah you’re right. Maybe HalBarry?”

Dick thought for a second, then nodded. “Yeah, sounds good actually. You’re alright with them?”

It was Wally’s turn to nod. “Of course I am. I’m happy Uncle Barry found someone. They both have been dancing around each other for a while now, it was driving Aunt Iris crazy. She was about to lock them both in a closet.”

Dick laughed again, his blue eyes sparkling. Wally turned away with a smile.

“What about you with Bruce? I can’t imagine how awkward it must have been at first.”

Dick chuckled, sitting up so now they were both sitting crosslegged on the bed, side by side. Dick let his shoulder brush Wally’s gently. “Not really. I always knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Have you seen the way Clark follows Bruce around like a puppy?”

Wally laughed, thinking back to all the times Clark has done exactly that. “Yeah, I remember. I wonder if Connor knows.”

“If he doesn’t he’ll find out on his own.” Dick said, seemingly lost in thought. They sat in silence for a while before Wally asked aloud.

“Who else did you two bet on?”

Dick snorted. “Uh, the other green lantern and Hawkgirl.”

Wally snorted. “Yeah, that one was obvious.”

“Superboy and M’gann.”

“Didn’t they break up though?”

“It’s…unclear. Connor isn’t exactly an open book. We also bet on Jason and Roy.”

Wally laughed out loud. “What do we call them? Redbird? JayRoy? RoyJay? Who would top?”

Dick groaned. “Ugh I don’t want to have imagine that.”

Wally thought for a moment. “What about Connor and Tim?”

Dick snorted. “Another superbat? Or would it be superbird?”

“Superbird sounds better. So would differentiate between parents and kids.” Both teens grimaced at Wally’s choice of words. The speedster blushed. “That came out wrong.”

“I always figured Tim and Bart would be a thing.” Dick added, purposely not mentioning the fact Tim has checked Jason out plenty of times for their current discussion to be null and void. Wally scoffed.

“I’m pretty sure Tim wouldn’t be able to handle the awesomeness that is us speedsters.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Hal and I seem to handle you guys just fine.”

“Yeah well…we’ve been friends for a while.”

Dick laughed before he turned to Wally. “Dude, what would be our couple name?”

“Flashbird? No Birdflash sounds better.”

Dick smirked, making Wally look at him questioningly. “That means I get to top.”

Dick laughed as Wally blushed, stuttering before he managed to for a sentence. “Oh please.  I would be top. I’m taller and older.”

Dick smirked. “Yeah well in the past, maybe, but I’m almost your height now. Besides I’m wider.”

Wally sent him a look that read ‘like that matters.’ “Look, I would top, we all know how that would go down.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes challenging. “Oh really? How?”

Wally crossed his arms. “Well, first I’d kiss you. I’d take control of it and pin you to the bed. I’d have you whining under me, begging me to touch you, but I wouldn’t, not at first. Then I’d start, nice and slow, mapping out every inch of your body. And when you’d least expect it, I’d take you, have you trembling and begging me until it was finally too much for you.”

As Wally spoke, Dick’s face got redder and redder. He shifted a bit to try and distract from his growing…problem before he locked blue and green with a determined glare.

“Oh really? What makes you think I wouldn’t flip you over? Attack that pale neck of yours until it was covered in marks. Have you squirming under me instead. But I wouldn’t be so cruel. After a little begging I’d give you what you want. Touch you wherever you want to be touched, sucking you off until you’re vibrating with pleasure.”

Dick smirked as Wally turned completely red. But that determined look in his eye said this wasn’t over yet.

“What makes you so sure about that? That I’d just roll over for you?”

Dick smirked, leaning into Wally’s ear and whispering. “Because I’d make damn sure you enjoy every second of it.”

Dick only had a moment to enjoy the shudder that went through Wally’s body before the older teen turned his head and slammed their lips together. Dick let out a startled moan before he grabbed a fistful of the red locks he loved so much and gave back just as much as Wally was giving. They had both been dancing around their feelings for a while, wanting to preserve their friendship for as long as they could. And now all those emotions, those feelings, those glances and touches and lingering eyes were pouring out.

Wally pushed Dick onto the bed, crawling in between his legs and keeping their lips pressed together. Dick moaned as he forced his tongue past Wally’s lips and the older teen reciprocated, their tongues wresting and massaging each other in a battle of dominance that was slowly leaning towards Dick’s favor as he did things with his tongue that should be considered illegal..

Not wanting to lose the battle, Wally let his hand trail down to the athletic body that was pinned beneath him. Sure Dick had more muscle, but he was still lithe and lean, much like Wally was. He let his fingers brush over one of Dick’s pecs before gently pinching his hardened nipple. Dick gasped, arching into the touch and pulling his mouth away with a breathless moan. Wally simply aimed his kisses for Dick’s neck, making sure to nibble and bite at wherever he could.

Dick moaned again, lifting his hips to rub his obvious erection against Wally’s, who released the raven haired’s neck with a moan of his own and ground his hips against Dick’s. Dick took advantage of the distraction to quickly flip them over, straddling Wally and pinning him down as he once again took control of the kiss. He knew if Wally really wanted to, he could flip them back over, so he made sure to keep him distracted with sinful rolls of his hips, rubbing both their clothed erections and enticing breathless pants and moans from them both.

Dick took a second to pull back, ignoring the whine it got from the redhead as he took in the image below him. Wally was flushed, his normally messy hair even messier from Dick’s earlier pulling, lips red and kiss swollen. Dick knew he probably didn’t look any better but that was quite alright with him.

Just as he was about to lean down and connect their lips again, there was a knock at the door. Wally gave a whine and a ‘You have got to be kidding me,’ as Dick slid off of him, running a hand through his hair and getting the door. He opened it to see Connor red faced and Artemis with a smug grin.

Artemis said nothing, holding out her hand, which Dick smirked and handed her a ten.

“Best bet I’ve ever lost.”

“Do you mind keeping it down at least, some of us have super hearing.” Connor grumbled, walking off. Artemis just rolled her eyes at him, peeking over Dick’s shoulder at Wally and back at Dick.

“Make sure you both use protection.” And with that, she turned and left.

Dick rolled his eyes and closed the door, turning back to Wally who was blushing from embarrassment but still obviously aroused.

“Well I think I know how Uncle Barry felt when I walked in on him.”

Dick chuckled, leaning back over him. “It wasn’t that bad. Now…where were we?”


	2. Superbat and HalBarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter. because the other one was lacking of superbat and halbarry. Supportive father figures are supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun to write as Hal XD

Clark was well aware Bruce was a master at brooding. He hid his emotions so well that it was hard for even him to tell how the billionaire was feeling on a good day. But today? Today his brooding was extra. He snapped more easily at everyone, which would have caused a fight with Hal had Barry not whispered something in his ear (that made him really wish he didn’t have super hearing) and dragged him away with an apologetic smile.

Well, half apology, half “please don’t kill me.”

But he knew he had to get this over with so he carefully closed the door to the monitor room and stood there, waiting for the dark knight to acknowledge his presence.

After a tense silence, save for the typing of keys, Bruce sighed.

“What?”

Clark took this as an invitation, slowly walking towards Bruce, cape flowing gently behind him as he walked up to the man who still had his back towards him.

“So…any particular reason you’re extra broody today?”

Diana often said Superman was the sunshine to Batman’s rain. That they were so opposite that they complimented each other. Clark couldn’t agree more, though that didn’t mean his lover was easy to talk to usually.

After another tense silence, Bruce gave up on ignoring the Kryptonian, knowing Clark was just that stubborn that he wouldn’t leave him alone until he had spilled his guts.

“I walked in on Dick and Wally.”

Clark let the information digest. Bruce tried to say it with an air of nonchalance, but Clark knew better. He was very chalant right now.

God he was hanging around Dick too much.

“Walked in on them…how?” He asked carefully, coming up next to him and putting a gentle hand on his arm. Bruce still wasn’t looking at him. One wrong move would shut Bruce down and all his efforts would go to waste.

“Walked in on them fucking, Clark. Jesus. The same way he walked in on us when you had me bent over my desk.” Bruce snapped tiredly, pulling down his cowl and running his hand through his messy hair.

Clark fought the blush that threatened to take his cheeks. The man of steel didn’t simply _blush._ Unless it was for Bruce apparently.

Clark chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Bruce any farther. He knew when he first heard Conner might be into Tim that he was happy for him, if a little protective.

Bruce would be completely protective, but happy nonetheless.

“Well. Dick is growing up into a fine young man. It was just a matter of time before they explored their feelings for each other. I’m sure he’ll be safe, you taught him better.”

The Dark Knight sighed again, rubbing his face tiredly. “I guess…I just always assumed he’d be that little nine year old boy who looked up to me. Who _needed_ me, you know?”

“Are you…disappointed in him?” Clark asked quietly.

“No. God, no, I’m not. I’m proud of him. Though for choice of boyfriends, I’m sure he could do better.”

Clark chuckled, leaning in to give Bruce a light peck on the cheek. Bruce instead turned his head, meeting Clark half way in a full out kiss. Clark hummed happily, letting Bruce take control and explore his mouth.

“Hey Bruce I- nevermind.”

Clark jumped back, turning to see Dick at the door, his face schooled in an even expression even though the small twitches here and there were both annoyed and amused.

“What is it, Nightwing?” Bruce asked, completely unphased to Clarks school boy blush.

“Nothing, I was just going to ask if you were alright but I see that you’re fine.”

Dick made a  move to leave before Bruce called him back.

“Make sure you use protection.”

It was Dick’s turn to blush, but he just rolled his eyes with a “got ya,” before shutting the door.

 “If that was the only thing you had to ask, Superman, you can leave. I have work to do. We can pick this up later.”

Clark smiled and stole a quick kiss before Bruce got back to work, his cowl still off. Clark smiled at the sight before he turned and walked back towards the door. He paused as Bruce spoke again.

“At least he isn’t pinning after Jason anymore.”

Clark blushed a bit, shaking his head as he left the room.

\--

“What did I do? I’m telling you Barry, if Clark can’t get that stick out his ass I don’t know if I can.”

Barry rolled his eyes, taking another huge bite of his burger. They were both in civies, enjoying a nice lunch at their favorite burger joint.

“You know he’s not very good at anything emotion.” Barry said after he swallowed. “I don’t think he knows how to react to the news of Wally and Dick.”

Hal snorted. “It was about damn time. It only took Wally walking into us getting it on. Maybe it got him hot.”

Barry choked on his next bite, scrambling for his soda. After her took a sip, he glared at his boyfriend.

“Hal!”

Hal just snickered, leaning across the table towards Barry.

“You know, Bar, you got a little something right there.” Hal gave him a quick lick on the side of his mouth, making the speedster turn as red as his suit.

“H-Hal!”

“Seriously? Should I just call in advance every time I need to talk to one of you?” Wally shouted from the door, obviously uncomfortable with their public display of affection.

“Of course not, Hal was just being an asshole.” Barry ignored Hal’s “Hey!” and turned his attention to the younger speedster. “Anything you need?”

Wally blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-its about Dick. He and I-“

“Are banging, yeah we know. Saw you two getting it on in the cave when you guys thought no one was looking.” Hal interrupted, scooping up a few fries like they were talking about the weather. Wally turned as red as his hair, shifting slightly to keep from vibrating in place.

“What Hal meant to say,” Barry started, glaring at Hal as he quickly stole a few fries and offered them to Wally. “Was that we’re happy for you.”

Wally nodded, accepting the fries happily.

“Now, do we need to give you the sex talk or-“

“Oh my God, Hal!”

“What? It’s an honest question!”

“Nope! Don’t want to hear it! GottogomeetwithDickI’llseeyouguyslater.”

If Wally used superspeed to get out of there, neither mentioned it. 

After a moment of silence, Hal added. "I wonder when Bart is going to come out?"

That earned him a discrete kick from under the table.


End file.
